utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Amu
|songfeat = duet |official_illustrator = Nil |collabgroup = |officialjapname = あむ |officialromajiname = amu |aka = A-M-U (Cu6ic) |birthday = 30|month = 07|&year = |ref = A blog entry celebrating his birthday in 2010 |status = Active |NNDuserpageID = 2391164 |mylistID1 = 7512373 |mylistID2 = 11302308 |mylist2info = amiy collabs |nicommuID1 = co56290 |year = 2008-present |partner = miy, yachi, Mei, Riseha, Jegyll, Souma, Beeeeige, QP, ASK, □shirokuro■, Wotamin }} amu (あむ) is an who is known for his wide range and his ability to hit high notes without sounding too strained. He began uploading in mid-2008 and gained popularity over the years. He often collaborates with other utaite, forming collaboration bases such as amurise and amiy. In 2010, he was selected to become a member of PointFive (.5), and is also currently affiliated with many other bands and groups such as Cu6ic. On January 11, 2012 amu released a PV for "Silvia", from his first major album "Step on". His second major album, Intensity, was released on July 04, 2012 His official website. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Select me (Released on November 10, 2010) # (Released on January 01, 2011) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # Cu6ic III Drama CD (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # COLOUR (Released on June 01, 2011) # Cu6ic Append (Released on August 03, 2011) # Cu6ic Shuffle (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # First Step (Released on December 31, 2011) # Cu6ic Song CD (Released on May 01, 2012) # Cu6ic III Song CD (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. amu and miy (2008.12.15) # "Message in our silence" (2008.12.20) # "Akari ~Tomoshibi~" (Light ~The Lamp~) feat. amu and Sekken Oba-chan (2008.12.23) # "SPICE!" feat. amu and Saiya (2008.12.23) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Meltdown) (2009.01.03) # "Yurameku" (Wavering) (2009.02.01) # "Dog Day Afternoon" feat. amu and miy (2009.02.08) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.14) # "Nico Nico Kae Uta Medley" feat. amu, Noriko, miy, Mei, Xiao and QP (2009.02.20) # "Juvenile" feat. amu and miy (2009.02.22) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.30) # "Ganbarou yo" (Let's Hang On) (2009.04.26) # "magnet" feat. amu and miy (2009.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. amu, Beeeeige and Kettaro (2009.06.28) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.07.06) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.22) # "Aozora Line" (Blue Sky Line) (2009.08.09) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (A Bouquet Instead of Goodbye) (2009.08.20) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. amu, ASK, ENE, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) feat. amu and Mei (2009.10.26) # "trick and treat" feat. amu and Riseha (2009.10.31) # "Ochiba to Waltz" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) feat. amu and Wotamin (2009.11.01) # "crystal mic" (2009.12.25) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. amu, Souma, Riseha and Jegyll (2010.01.22) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. amu and Jegyll (2010.02.03) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. amu and Riseha (2010.02.06) # "Scissorhands" (2010.02.11) # "BossDeath" (2010.03.29) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. amu, Dasoku, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31 (Miichi), and Tonon　(2010.04.11) # "ACUTE" feat. amu, ENE and Wataame (2010.05.09) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Temperature) (2010.06.02) # "shiningray" -Arrange ver.- (2010.06.13) # "Iroha Uta" (ABC Song) feat. amu and Souma (2010.06.25) # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. amu Kettaro and Beeeeige (2010.06.27) # "Albino" (2010.08.10) # "Mitsubachi" (Honeybee) -Pop Punk Arrange- feat. amu and QP (2010.08.15) # "Yokuaru Rinne To Neko No Hanashi" (A Story of A Common Reincarnation And A Cat) (2010.12.27) # "Blackjack" feat. amu and □shirokuro■ (2011.04.25) # "Mirai Kouro" (Midnight Detective) (Nightwalker OP) (2011.04.28) # "Hadaka no Gekkou" (Naked Moonlight) feat. amu and ASK (2011.07.13) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. amu, Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.01) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Just Getting Started) feat. amu and QP (2011.10.02) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple, Cinderella) (2011.10.15) # "ARKADIA" feat. amu and Riseha (2012.02.02) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. amu, Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Mata ne, Jaa ne" (See you, Goodbye) (2012.04.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. amu and □shirokuro■ (2012.05.03) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. amu and miy (2012.06.22) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.20) # "Mugen" feat. amu and Ten (2013.01.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.01.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. amu and miy (2013.05.25) }} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For cu6ic albums see here |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = buzzG |track2title = Neverland |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Summer Rain |track3lyricist = Momoka Yuta |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Nem |track4title = snow noise monster |track4lyricist = buzzG |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = buzzG |track5title = Sirius |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = buzzG |track6title = LaLaLa |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem}} |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = buzzG |track2title = Cinderella Syndrome |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = Vkei Udon Shokunin |track3title = Marygold |track3lyricist = buzzG |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = Vkei Udon Shokunin |track4title = nightbreak |track4lyricist = SunaP |track4composer = amu |track4arranger = amu, Vkei Udon Shokunin |track5title = Maboroshino ou |track5lyricist = Nem |track5composer = Nem |track5arranger = Nem |track6title = Away we go |track6lyricist = halyosy |track6composer = halyosy |track6arranger = halyosy |track7title = Lost Nightingale |track7info = (amu, Kakichoco) |track7lyricist = SunaP |track7composer = SunaP |track7arranger = SunaP |track8title = step on |track8lyricist = amu |track8composer = amu |track8arranger = amu, Vkei Udon Shokunin, SunaP |track9title = Yokan |track9info = -amu Solo ver. (THREE! only) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Risky Game |track10info = -amu Solo ver. (Animate only) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |track2composer = Karasuyasabou |track2arranger = Karasuyasabou |track3title = 501 |track3lyricist = □shirokuro■ |track3composer = □shirokuro■ |track3arranger = wasshoi's |track4title = Halcyon |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Polyphonic Branch |track4arranger = Polyphonic Branch |track5title = ALICE iN BLACK MARKET |track5lyricist = |track5composer = LIQ |track5arranger = LIQ |track6title = egoistic lovers |track6lyricist = |track6composer = DevilishP |track6arranger = DevilishP, wasshoi's |track7title = celluloid |track7lyricist = |track7composer = baker |track7arranger = Matsuoka Miyako |track8title = Ame Nochi Futari |track8lyricist = amu |track8composer = amu |track8arranger = Vkei Udon Shokunin |track9title = Holography |track9info = -amu Solo ver. (Tower Records only) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = DevilishP |track9arranger = Silent Symphonia |track10title = Shounen Ginga |track10info = -amu Solo ver. (Animate only) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = TravoltaP |track10arranger = TravoltaP}} |track1composer = DevilishP |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = BRAINLOCK |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Sacred Secret |track3lyricist = 5 |track3composer = |track3arranger = IsagoP, Matsuoka Miyako |track4title = Find Me |track4lyricist = amu |track4composer = amu |track4arranger = neko |track5title = avengers. |track5lyricist = 10 |track5composer = 10 |track5arranger = wasshoi's |track6title = over sun |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = buzzG |track7title = WAVE |track7lyricist = |track7composer = niki |track7arranger = niki |track8title = Doukeshi no Method |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Karasuyasabou |track8arranger = Karasuyasabou }} Gallery |amuTwitter.jpg|amu as seen on Twitter |Amiy.jpg|amiy buttons released to commemorate his second mini-album "Mu SECOND", taken from his twitter |GLITTER BOX.jpg|From left to right: Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta Bottom row: Riseha, 31, Tonon |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in }} Trivia * He loves cola to the extreme. * He likes to play horrific or bloody games and RPGs and has a Mylist dedicated to gameplays. * He currently resides in Tokyo.His Nico Nico Douga userpage * In his video description for his "Melt" cover, he apologized for trying to imitate halyosy. * He often blogs about the foods he eats. * He usually plays video games or takes requests for singing during his lives. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website * mixi community * Cu6ic website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:PointFive (.5) Category:fly away now. Category:Cu6ic Category:Completed articles Category:Update NND links